hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2038 Atlantic hurricane season (Vile)
The 2038 Atlantic hurricane season was a slightly above average and very destructive season that featured 11 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 5 major hurricanes. It was the most active season since 2034, mostly due to a la nina event, which produced favorable conditions for hurricane formation. There were many significant feats in this season, such as two major hurricanes making landfall in the United States, and the strongest hurricane in the month of July since Hurricane Emily in 2005. There were many significant storms this season. In July, Hurricane Arthur killed thousands as it stalled over the Yucatan Peninsula. In August, Hurricane Bertha was the strongest hurricane of the season, smacking the U.S east coast as a Category 3 storm. In September, Hurricane Emilius caused scattered damage across the Lesser Antilles and Bahamas, and Hurricane Giovanni threatened the United States as a strong hurricane, but weakened before landfall in Florida. In October, Hurricane Josephine struck Mississippi as a Category 3 hurricane, the state's second direct hit from a major hurricane in two years. Timeline ImageSize = width:780 height:215 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/06/2016 till:11/06/2016 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:17/07/2016 till:23/07/2016 color:C4 text:"Arthur (C4)" from:08/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Bertha (C4)" from:22/08/2016 till:23/08/2016 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:24/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:TS text:"Cristobal (TS)" from:01/09/2016 till:09/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Dolly (C1)" from:08/09/2016 till:18/09/2016 color:C3 text:"Emilius (C3)" barset:break from:13/09/2016 till:20/09/2016 color:TS text:"Fay (TS)" from:25/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Giovanni (C4)" from:29/09/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Hanna (C2)" from:16/10/2016 till:19/10/2016 color:TS text:"Isaias (TS)" from:28/10/2016 till:05/11/2016 color:C4 text:"Josephine (C4)" from:24/11/2016 till:27/11/2016 color:TS text:"Keanu (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(550,30) text:"(From the" pos:(598,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season's activity was reflected with a cumulative accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) rating of 136, which is classified as "above normal". ACE is, broadly speaking, a measure of the power of the hurricane multiplied by the length of time it existed, so storms that last a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have high ACEs. It is only calculated for full advisories on tropical systems at or exceeding 39 mph (63 km/h), which is tropical storm intensity. Storms Tropical Depression One Hurricane Arthur Hurricane Bertha Tropical Depression Four Tropical Storm Cristobal Hurricane Dolly Hurricane Emilius Tropical Storm Fay Hurricane Giovanni Hurricane Hanna Tropical Storm Isaias Hurricane Josephine Tropical Storm Keanu Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2038. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2044 season. This was the same list used in the 2032 season, with the exception of Emilius and Giovanni, which replaced Edouard and Gonzalo, respectively. The names Emilius and Giovanni were used for the first time this year. Retirement Due to their impacts, three names were retired in the Spring of 2039: Arthur, Bertha, and Josephine. They were replaced with Astor, Bethany, and Jenna for use in the 2044 Atlantic hurricane season.Category:Strong Storms Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:-AMO Seasons Category:La Nina Year Category:VileMaster Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive storms